


Young Justice Mikey Take

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Young Justice Parodies (just for fun) [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gender-Swap Fanfic, Not Mentors, Only Sidekicks or Proteges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team only yearns for The Justice League to recognize them as equals.</p>
<p>(The Team genders reverse but Justice League remains unchanged)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was inspired by a bit of fanart I came across. I don't know who drew it, so I'm afraid to post it just now. Basically, the proteges and sidekicks are all the opposite gender. It does mention their 'new' names but just in case you lose track:  
> Robin (Dick) -> Robyn (Dixie)  
> Kid Flash (Wally) -> Kid Flash (Wendy)  
> M’gann -> M’att  
> Superboy (Conner) -> Supergirl (Connie)  
> Artemis -> Apollo  
> Aqualad (Kaldur) -> Aquagirl (Kal)  
> Zatanna -> Zatada

Robyn looked over at Kid Flash, frowning at her.  
“Do you have to eat that fast? It’s putting me off.” She complained, her cheeks growing green with nausea. Robyn’s sunglasses hid her eyes but you could still tell she felt disgusted by her best friends eating habits.

“Fast metabolism. Need to keep my energy levels up.” Kid Flash countered, taking another chocolate cookie form the baking tray on the table. M’att had found a new recipe yesterday from one of Robyn’s magazine and wanted to try it out.

“Have an energy drink then.” Robyn replied, putting the last of her cookie in her mouth and pushing her plate into the middle of the table. “Great baking M’att.” She congratulated, swallowing and taking a drink. The Martians eyes lit up with joy. Kid Flash shot a warning look at Robyn but she laughed it off.

“I’m going to go train.” Robyn said to no one in particular, pulling a black crop-jacket up over her leaf green hoodie. Kid Flash listened to the doors close behind Robyn and looked up at M’att.

“So,” she said suggestively to the Martian, who was already mixing up another batch of cookie dough to put in the cupboard (it wouldn’t last two days with Kid Flash around). “Just you and me...”

“Speak for yourself.” Another voice said irritably. Kid Flash’s eyes were drawn to Apollo, who was the owner of the voice. He sat on the sofa, his green bow and quiver of arrows spread out around him. Apollo’s long blond boyish hair was pinned out of his face with an elastic band and he was tweaking his weapons ever so slightly until they were perfect.

“I generally don’t count you when I look around a room.” Kid Flash retorted, in a very catty like manner, not looking at her team mate.

“Wendy, get used to me. I’m here to stay.” Apollo said, standing up and walking over to the table. He picked up one of the cookies from the cooling rack.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like you.” Kid Flash remarked, leaning on the counter, her eyes glazed slightly as she gazed at M’att. Before Apollo could react with a witty comeback, the doors opened again and Supergirl walked in. Her trademark black t-shirt with the Superman emblem across the chest was smeared with oil and she held a wrench in her hand.

“Does anyone know where the spanner is?” Supergirl asked, joining her team mates. She saw the treats on the cooling rack, wiped her hand on her jeans and took one.

“Right here.” Kid Flash replied, pointing to Apollo, who replied with a shout of indignant anger. Supergirl obviously heard the comment but chose to ignore it, taking a bite of the cookie. She made a noise of content.

“These are really good, M’att.” She praised, smiling at him. A thick smudge of motor oil spread from just past the corner of her mouth to the bottom of her ear. M’att smiled innocently and grabbed the dish cloth from the sink. He gently wiped the oil of her face and they caught each other’s eyes. Kid Flash didn’t notice, he was too busy glaring at Apollo.

“Why do you need the spanner?” M’att asked, after realising just how close he was standing to Supergirl. He blushed and took an awkward step back, resuming the take of mixing the ingredients.

“I’m changing the oil in my motorbike and I can’t find my spanner in my tool box. Has anyone seen Kal?” Supergirl asked, forcing herself to stop blushing as well. Apollo heard and tried to recall seeing Aquagirl today.

“I think she went on some mission with Aquaman.” He said, raking a hand through his hair. It was long for a boy, reaching just passed his chin when it was down.

“Well I really need the spanner.” Supergirl said, looking around, her voice quite annoyed.

“Why don’t you go ask Robyn? She probably knows where one is.” Kid Flash offered, resting her arms on the table.

“I probably know where what is?” Robyn asked, emerging into the conversation from nowhere (it seemed). Kid Flash jumped as her best friend materialized at her side.

“I need a spanner for the motorcycle.” Supergirl explained, holding up the wrench in her hand. “Can you lend me a hand?” she asked, knowing Robyn was a genius when it came to technology.

“Sure.” Robyn said, just as the zeta tube whirred into action. Batman stepped out followed by two males, one older than the other. The younger boy was dressed in dark burgundy top and black trousers while the older man was decked out in a jet black suit with a pale yellow waist coat. 

“Zatada, meet the team.” Batman said, extending his arm out to the team. 

“Hi.” he replied nervously, one arm holding on to the elbow on the other arm. He must have been the same age as Robyn (maybe a year older). 

“Nice to meet you.” Robyn greeted, smiling very calmly. If she wasn't hiding behind sunglasses (Batman had forbid her to tell anyone her real identity) you would have seen her eyes glisten ever so slightly. “I'm Robyn. This is Kid Flash, Mr Martian, Supergirl, Apollo, and Aquagirl isn't here right now.” Robyn reeled off, pointing out each person in turn. As soon as she stopped speaking, the zeta tube whirred into life and a single person formed. 

“I do believe that's Kal.” Kid Flash said pointedly, resting her arm on Robyn shoulder, smirking. Kal stepped out clad in her standard red top and blue trousers that clung to her skin, making her more aerodynamic (she claimed). Her dark skin illuminated the platinum blonde hair she kept very short and out of the way. She looked worn out from the mission she just completed. 

“Hey Kal, who was it this time?” Apollo asked, looking at her with concern.

“Black Manta. It's the third time this week he has attacked Atlantis, each time leaving with nothing.” Kal told her team mate, rubbing her temples in fatigue. 

“Err, Aquagirl, this is Zatada.” Kid Flash introduced the two. Kal looked over to Zatada and smiled warmly.

“Greetings? Are you joining the team?” Kal asked, rejoining her friends

“Oh, not today. I just wandered if Zatada would be able to join a training session with Black Canary.” Zatara confessed, putting his hand on his sons shoulder in a very fatherly way. The team fell silent for a moment, and it wasn't until Batman suggested the tour of Mount Justice that conversation resumed. Slowly, the team left with Zatada among them.

“So, what's your power?” Apollo asked, trying to spark conversation. 

“Same as my dad's, though I'm nowhere near as powerful. It takes a lot more than you think to cast a spell.” Zatada explained, looking at the team and trying figure out the dynamics. Suddenly, a small beep issued from Robyn's glove and she automatically pulled up a holographic computer screen.

“What is it, Girl Wonder?” Kid Flash asked, looking at the screen over Robyn's shoulder. 

“Captain Cold and Freeze spotted in... Happy Harbour.” Robyn reported, squinting behind her sunglasses. 

“Well, should we go?” Supergirl asked, crossing her arms over her chest with impatience. In reply, most of the team looked at Zatada in concern.

“What?” he asked defensively. 

“Well, wouldn't your dad mind if you just left with us on a mission?” M'att asked.

“Not if you kidnap me.” Zatada replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh, he's going to fit just great.” Apollo commented, putting his hands on his hips.   
The team made for the hangar where the bio ship laid waiting for them. M'att went aboard to prepare while Zatada, Kal and Robyn were the last to get on.

“Don’t you think you should change out of you civvies?” Robyn inquired, her utility belt fastened around her waist so it hung down slightly at one side, showing off her hips.

“Hmm, I guess I should.” He said, raising his hands above his head. “Emit ot yrt a wen kool.” sliver smoke swirled around Zatada and cleared to reveal him in a sharp suit similar to his fathers, complete with gloves and a cream bow tie. 

“Better?” he asked, looking at Robyn who blushed slightly.

“Very superhero.” she replied, giving him a thumbs up. They took their seats inside the bio ship and M'att set off for the coordinates programmed by Robyn. They landed in a car park where they could see the two ice villains clearly. 

“Camouflaging bio ship.” M'att said, engaging camouflage mode so they were hidden. “Telepathic link up.” M'att's voice filled the teams head and Zatada groaned at the unfamiliar sensation plaguing him.

“Don’t worry, you kinda get used to it.” Kid Flash said consolingly, thought it didn't help at all. 

“Good to know.” Zatada replied, looking at her annoyed. The team got off, and stood together, ready to fight.

“Robyn, get their attention.” Kal ordered, pulling the Water-Bearers out of their pouch. Robyn nodded and pulled out one of the batarangs from her belt. She flicked her wrist and it exploded mid air, right between the two ice villains. 

“Got it.” she said proudly, “Now can we kick their butts?” 

“Yes.” Kal answered, pulling the Water-Bearers out of the pack and forming them into two swords, the tattoos on her arms glowing vibrant blue.


	2. Does This Sound Familiar Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team gets back to Mount Justice, each of their Mentors have to come up with some way of getting the message through to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are short scenarios that show interaction between two of the characters and (sometimes) their mentors.  
> 

“Does this sound familiar yet?” Batman asked, looking at the team sternly. “You hacked League systems,” he paused and looked in particular at Robyn, who covered by staring at the floor behind her mask. “Took off on an unofficial mission, taking Zatada with you; who is not an official member.” Zatara huffed in anger at this point and Zatada tensed up next to Robyn. “And stopped two villains in the process.”  
No one on the team dared to speak. All of them could feel the anger radiating off Batman.

“This is happening too often. I know you want to prove yourselves to the League, but sneaking off ten times a month only shows us we can't trust you to obey direct orders.” Batman continued, his face blank but his voice think with disappointment.

“Please, do not blame the team. I lead the team and it was my idea...” Kal took the blame bravely, taking a step forwards.

“We all know it wasn't you who hacked League systems to get the report first.” Aquaman pointed out. Robyn's hair fell in front of her face to hide her shame. Her hair was longer on the left side of her head so Zatada could still see the anguish on Robyn's face as a hundred different emotions raged inside her. Kid Flash looked nervously at her best friend, wondering what she was thinking.

“Please do not blame Robyn...” Kal pleaded, determined not to let Robyn beat herself up about this.

“She got the notification, but we all chose to pick up on it. We could have let you handle it when you got the message, but we didn't.” Apollo pointed out, folding his arms over his chest. Green Arrow sighed internally.

“Who knows what the bad guys could have done by the time you got the message.” Supergirl added, her shirt still stained with motor oil. The members of the League knew she was right.

“This is going nowhere.” Batman said in despair. “Each of the mentors will speak to their protégés separately.” He walked past Robyn and stopped. “I’ll deal with you later.” he threatened, immediately walking over to the zeta tube and leaving. Zatara walked over to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I think it's time we left.” Zatara said, guiding Zatada over to the zeta tubes as well. Zatada gave one final look over his shoulder at the team and saw Kid Flash consoling Robyn. Supergirl huffed loudly.

“No one’s going to have a word with me any time, so I might as well carry on with my motor bike.” she announced, walking off the garage where she kept her bike. M'att looked as Supergirl left.

“Connie, do you need still need help?” he offered, catching up to her. She shrugged and allowed M'att to follow her. Green Arrow walked up to Apollo.

“I think I'll have that word with you now.” he announced, looking down at his protégés with disappointment. Apollo sighed in annoyance but walked out with his mentor. Aquagirl excused herself, leaving Kid Flash and Robyn together. Robyn was still staring at the ground. Kid Flash put her arms around Robyn in a comforting, sisterly way.

“I'm in whole lotta trouble.” Robyn said to herself.

“What’s the worst thing he can really do? I mean, he can take you off a few missions, but that's it really.” Kid Flash consoled. It didn't help.

“But he's still really mad at me. I hate it when my dad's mad at me. And he's right. I'm always hacking League systems. It's a wonder they still trust me.” Robyn said, her voice thick with tears.

“Di, listen to me.” Kid Flash said sternly. “You are known for your tech skills and you are Batman's protégé: no one expected anything less.”

“Then why is Bruce so disappointed with me?” Robyn asked the question that plagued her.

 

In the hangar, Supergirl sat back, watching M'att attempt to tell the difference between two identical screwdrivers.  
“Either will do.” Supergirl said, extending her hand. M'att handed one over and watched her work furiously on the motor bike she cherished. It even had the Superman emblem on the front.

“Are you alright?” M'att asked, sitting on the step opposite her. Supergirl raised her eyes and met his. A single lock of dark hair fell over her ear. She pushed out of her face, smearing it with oil as she did so.

“Yeah. I'm fine.” she replied quickly. “Are you worried for when Martian Manhunter comes for the 'word'?” Supergirl asked, resuming the task.

“Not really. Uncle J'onn was never really one for extreme punishment.” M'att said, in a very laid-back way.

“At least you have someone who can punish you. Superman refuses to believe I exist, never mind take enough time to come up with a punishment for me.” she said bitterly, taking the anger out of the poor machine in front of her. Finally, she was done tampering with the motorbike. Her clothes were tainted with oil, but it never registered in Supergirl's mind.

“He’ll come around soon. It's just a bit much to take in, discovering you have a clone you never knew about. He'll see sense.” M'att promised, looking Supergirl in the eyes. She blushed very slightly.

“But what if he doesn't. I know it must be hard, but he could at least make an effort. It's not like I asked to a clone.” she ranted. Suddenly, she smashed her fists on the steps and dented the solid concrete. “I hate this.” Supergirl confided, looking at M'att for some form of comfort. He got up and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around Supergirl. She rested against him, letting all her frustration and anger go. Wolf looked on for a moment, and then rested his head on his front paws, huffing, settling into a nap.

 

One of the many rooms of Mount Justice was taken up by Green Arrow sitting across from Apollo, who looked ready for anything Green Arrow could throw at him.

“Go on then, tell me how disappointed you are with me and how we let the while League down. I'm a big boy, I can take it.” Apollo said, very sarcastically. Green Arrow pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back at his sidekick.

“I do seem to say that a lot, don't I?” he said, looking at Apollo curiously.

“Yeah. You all do. It's like we're a bunch of kids that can't do anything right. All we're doing is what you trained us to do. We wouldn't be your partners if we couldn't handle any of this.” Apollo argued, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, you keep going off on your own without telling us anything. It's very stressful for us because we don't know if you're safe or the 'mission' went terribly wrong. We just want you to stay safe.” Green Arrow admitted.

“We do keep safe! And anyway, if we were in intense trouble, we could just call you. There's always at least one of the league ready to swoop into action at a moment’s notice. You always assume we can't handle any of the bad guys. We aren't little children.” Apollo shot back at him.

“I know you aren't little children, but you are our responsibility when you wear the uniform. You have to see it from our point of view. If someone in the League gets hurt, we know it’s our fault and we can move one from it. If one of you got hurt, none of us would be able to forgive ourselves. We would have put you in the firing line when you didn't need to be.” Green Arrow explained.

“I guess that makes sense.” Apollo admitted, looking around the room. Green Arrow sighed out of relief that he had managed to get through to his stubborn sidekick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's three of the one-shots down; Three to go. I know they're short but you do get a lot of insight to their thoughts and feelings.  
> I kinda neglected Kal (Aquagirl) in the one-shots, but in my head I put her absence down to the fact she punished herself for letting the team and Aquaman down and she needed a moment to get over the self-loathing she was experiencing. (see I'm deep)


	3. We Just Want you Safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash, Zatara and Batman try and get through to their proteges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why the spaces between the speech is so much, I'll try and fix it (unless it's fixed itself, then ignore this)

                Zatara dragged his son home, intensely angry with the team for taking his son along with them, and for Zatada for not refusing. When they entered the house, Zatara sat his son down on the sofa and stood over him.

“What were you thinking? Going off with the team on a mission the League didn't authorise! You could have been killed!” Zatara ranted, getting his worry and anger out in one go. 

“I know. I'm so sorry dad. It's just, they got the notification and I wanted to prove that I could be part of the team as well. I'm sorry dad.” Zatada said, buying his face in his hands, his voice thick with regret. It broke Zatara's heart to be angry with his son while he was obviously so sorry for his actions. 

“It’s alright Zatada. I was just worried you were in danger and I could help.” Zatara admitted, sitting down next to his son. He embraced his son to show he wasn't really that angry. When they broke apart, Zatada stayed sat down. 

“I'm going to go to my room.” he said, walking up the stairs to his bedroom, wiping away a fake tear on the way. He honestly didn't like fake crying, but after today, he was desperate not to fight with his dad. The mission was brilliant to be a part of. Everyone worked incredibly well together, and he fitted in perfectly. By the end, he had the dynamics of the team all sorted out. Aquagirl and Apollo were the older siblings, always looking out for the rest. Kid Flash was the joker of the group, irritating everyone within 10 feet. Supergirl and Mr Martian were just the middle kids, needed but not the centre of attention. Robyn was the baby of the group (though Zatada feared what would happen if he said that to her face). It was clear she had been fighting villains for much longer than the rest, and she was more accustomed to fighting. Aquagirl was the leader, obviously, but Robyn was the next in command, despite being the youngest. Zatada couldn't help but be in awe when he watched Robyn fight. She was confident with her aim and she never missed her target. Hopefully, his dad would let him join, because Zatada felt like he belonged to the group. They were a well-oiled machine and he hadn't had anything like that before. 

 

Kid Flash watched as the doors opened and The Flash walked in. She knew he was here for her. 

“Come on, missy, I want a word.” he said in a fatherly way, even thought he was her uncle. Kid Flash reluctantly left Robyn.

“Don’t worry; I was going to train anyway. See you later.” Robyn reassured Kid Flash as her uncle led her away. They walked in silence. The Flash sat down on a chair in one of the empty room and patted the seat next to him. His niece sat down cautiously. 

“You know, I'm still deciding between dealing with this myself, or telling your dad and letting him deal with this.” Flash admitted, smiling at his niece.

“I'd rather you punished me than dad. He'd go off it.” Kid Flash admitted, returning the smile. 

“Seriously, I know they weren't proper bad guys, but you could have at least left us a message.” Flash said, “just let us know Wendy.” he looked at her seriously.

“Sorry Uncle Barry. But you know how it is; sometimes there isn't enough time to write out a note for you guys.” Wendy countered, smiling innocently at him.

“You are the fastest kid on earth, you've got nothing but time.” Barry persisted, looking at her in confusion.

“Ah, but my time is precious, therefore I cannot afford to waste it writing a note.” she retaliated.

“Did you just say 'therefore'?” Her uncle Barry asked in amazement.

“See how mature I am.” Wendy agreed proudly.

“I guess so.” he said, pulling her into a sideways hug. “Now if the League asks what I said to you, make up something good.” he told her, light-heartedly. 

“Gotcha, now let me go.” Wendy agreed, feigning being suffocated.

“Never!” The Flash declared, hugging her tighter.

“Child abuse!” Wendy exclaimed, laughing at him.

“She’s lying!” Barry called out to no one. He was smiling as well. Eventually, he left go of her and Wendy pushed her uncle in annoyance. He laughed as she couldn't make him budge.

“Oh shut up.” she said, smiling but glaring at the same time.

“Hey, aren't I meant to be punishing you?” The Flash asked critically, putting her back in her place.

“You’re never really mad at me thought. How can you stay mad at this face?” Kid Flash asked innocently, pulling the puppy dog eyes. 

“Quite easily if you stay that annoying.” Barry countered, messing up her hair she had in a high bunch. 

“Oi! I spent ages on my hair.” Wendy protested, smoothing down her fringe.

“It shows,” He commented, messing up her hair again and running out of the room at to speed. Wendy laughed as she ran after her uncle to take revenge.

 

The night sky crept up on the team. M'att and Supergirl went to their rooms and the others hung around for a while. Aquagirl and Apollo left together, ending up at separate destinations. Robyn sat on the living room sofa, not wanting to go home just yet. Kid Flash sat next to her, trying to come up with some comforting words. However, she couldn't think of any.

“You have to go home some time Di. He can't stay mad at you forever.” she said kindly.

“I just can't face him yet.” Robyn admitted. Kid Flash's phone rang and she looked at the screen.

“It’s my parents. I have to get home now.” KF apologised. Giving Robyn a hug for good luck, Kid Flash left via zeta tube. Robyn sat in silence, stewing over her own thoughts when she got a text message.

“Come home, I want to talk to you.” it read. She didn't need to read who sent it. Feeling sick to her stomach, Robyn made her way to Gotham city and, eventually, home. Alfred was waiting for her at the front door and he led her to the lounge. 

“Is he mad?” Robyn asked nervously, hovering outside the door instead of going in.

“Find out for yourself.” Alfred replied, waiting for her to go in.

“That’s a 'yes'.” Robyn sighed, opening the door. Bruce was sitting in a chair, his hands holding his chin up. “Hi dad.” Robyn greeted in a small voice. He didn't move for a moment. Robyn's heart sank to her boots. She knew it; he had had enough of her. She was in so much trouble. Bruce stood up sharply and Robyn braced herself for the punishment of a lifetime. Her eyes closed as she waited for his angry words. Instead she felt his arms close around her protectively. 

“It’s so infuriating when you kids do well on a mission because it doesn't give much room to punish you.” Bruce admitted, hugging his adopted daughter. She embraced him as well, relieved.

“I thought you'd hate me.” Robyn confessed, the relief leaving her with a light feeling in her chest.

“I'll never hate you, no matter what you do. I'm just a bit annoyed that you go off right under our nose but you cover your tracks so carefully, we have to catch you in the flesh to actually confirm you disobeyed us. Thank goodness you're on our side. I dread to think what the world would be like if villains had your hacking skills.” Bruce said, finally releasing Robyn.

“We just want to prove ourselves. Sometimes you think we can't handle a mission, so we want to prove we can. We want to prove we're heroes like you guys.” Robyn explained. 

“I should tell the League that.” he said, laying a hand on Robyn's shoulder “but for now, how about one-on-one basketball. Think you can take me?” Bruce challenged, going out of the back door. Robyn smiled and took her sunglasses off, revealing bright blue eyes.

“I've taken on better players than you.” she replied, getting ready to beat her dad at the sport.

“Ah, but I'm a better sportsman, thus I shall win.” Bruce countered, spinning the basketball on his index finger. 

“You may have a point there. But you are no match for me.” Robyn knocked the basketball off his hand and shot it into the net, smiling victoriously. 

“Game on.” Bruce declared, getting ready to take a shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing the alternate reality because it gives you a lot more freedom with the characters. This chapter focuses on the mentors with relatives for proteges and how they interact differently than mentors who have no blood connection at all.


End file.
